Control
by JohnMSilver
Summary: Peter fights some wierd opponents and things after seem to take the worst possible turn although things are not as they seem
1. Revenge

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

**I got this idea from an older Spider-Man Series I watched**

Peter is swinging above New York when he see's an armoured truck out of control but something is wrong the police officer driving is shooting at him it seems he is under some sort of hypnosis so he decides to go in through the back as he bursts through the doors he notices a man and woman who look alike twins? He thinks he then notices there wearing prison garbs

Peter: Whatever you're doing you can stop it right now!

Roland Gaines: You cannot stop us (he says as both he and his twin attack him with some sort of mind control)

Roxanne Gaines: You are now under our control

Peter: Never (he says as he moves ever closer to them and knocks them out as he does that the driver seems to come out of his trance)

Driver: What? Spiderman?

Peter: You were under some sort of mind control I'll leave these two to you I have to go (Peter says as he swings away)

On the Tri-Carrier Peter is talking to Nick Fury and his team

Fury: Sounds like you went up against The Gaines Twins they use their powers to control people it's good that their behind bars where they belong

Ava: Yeah good job Webhead

Fury looks at his communicator worried

Peter: What's wrong Nick?

Fury: Kraven, Doc Ock and Rhino have escaped, Rhino is at ESU go and stop him (the team respond with yes sir)

At ESU just as Peter and the team arrive Rhino knocks down a wall and the E from the ESU falls to the ground just missing Harry Osborn who was there for a party but the big letter hit and broke his arm as he looks up and see's Spiderman he scowls

Harry: Thanks a lot Spiderman

As the team finish up with Rhino Peter calls Fury for pick-up he then swings of into the night but as he is on his way home he is attacked by Doc Ock and Kraven

Kraven: I'm going to enjoy killing you Spiderman

Peter: You're going back to jail Kraven (Peter says as he tackles Kraven and throws him into Doc Ock as he is about to web them Kraven moves but Peter still manages to tie up Ock but as S.H.I.E.L.D arrives Kraven makes his escape

Doc Ock: Kraven remember there's more than one way to take down Spiderman!

The Next Day as school lets out Ava just walks out the door until Peter (in his Spiderman costume calls her over)

Peter: Hey Ava over here (as Ava walks over they go into an ally behind the school)

Ava: What is it Webhead? (She asks unaware of the eyes watching them from above)

Peter: There's something I need to tell you I never get a chance to tell you so I guess this is as good a time as any (Peter says nervously) I…. love you (Ava stands stunned for a moment before replying)

Ava: I love you too (they then share a tender kiss)

Peter then starts holding his head

Ava: What's wrong?

Peter: Spider sense! (He says as he catches a dart that was aimed at him)

Kraven: it's been to long Spiderman

Peter: Kraven! What are you doing here?

Kraven: I said I was going to kill you and I meant it

Ava: I'll go change into my costume (she says as she runs further into the ally)

As Peter and Kraven are fighting Kraven disappears for a second then returns

Kraven: It seems I underestimated you Spiderman I cannot defeat you but I can hurt you (he says as pulls out Ava from behind a dumpster and stabs a dagger through her chest)

Peter: No! (Kraven then retreats as Peter is left holding Ava's lifeless body crying)

A couple of days later… Ava's funeral has just been held and everyone but Peter and Harry have left

Harry: Im sorry Pete I know how you felt about her, this is all Spiderman's fault none of this would have happened if it wasn't for him (he says holding his arm which is now in a cast) I'll see you later Pete (he says as he puts a hand on his shoulder and leaves)

Peter then go's and looks at the river beside the graveyard he is leaning on a metal fence which he then rips from the ground and throws into the river with an angry look

Stranger: It's a tragedy isn't it Ava is dead and the man resposable is still at large don't you want revenge?

Peter: If he were here I would kill him with my bare hands (he says with anger in his voice)

Stranger: Then do it avenge Ava

Peter: Don't you worry I will… REVENGE


	2. Remember

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel does**

Peter: Revenge

Roland Gaines: He's ready

Roxanne Gaines: Yes now listen Spiderman Kraven is east of here in an abandoned factory no go get revenge for Ava

**Peter then swings out the nearby window and toward Kraven's location**

**I cannot defeat you but I can hurt you the image of Kraven killing Ava went through his mind making him angry he took the girl he loved and he would pay **

**Kraven is in the abandoned factory as he hears the window break he look to where the sound originated to find the window broken but no one's there he hears a thwip as he is lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall**

Kraven: Ah Spiderman it's been a long time

Peter: Yeah like six hours

Kraven: What are you.. (Kraven is cut of mid-sentence by Peter delivering a strong uppercut)

Peter: You took everything from me! (Peter says as he repeatedly punches Kraven breaking his nose and many of his teeth Peter's hand is covered in blood as he savagely beats Kraven) It's time to end this

**Peter then makes a noose of webbing around Kravens throat proceeding to hang him as Kraven is gasping for breath Peter hears an explosion and looks out the window of the factory to see the ESU sign with some fireworks going on behind it**

Peter: What the? (He says as he lets Kraven down) Kraven when was the last time you saw me?

Kraven: When you beat me and the rest of the sinister six

Peter: That's what I figured

**Peter then left through the window he came through as he went towards the Tri-Carrier**

**He then ran to Ava's room as fast as he could he then knocked on her door waiting for her to let him in**

Ava: Come in

**Peter then entered as he was relieved to find her reading a book like usual**

Peter: Thank goodness you're safe

Ava: huh since when do you care if I'm safe?

Peter: I've always cared (he says as he holds her hand causing Ava to blush)

Ava: What's gotten into you?

Peter: I Just… seen my worst fear come to life

Ava: What?

Peter: You ever heard of those twins that control people's minds?

Ava: The Gaines Twins? You fought them?

Peter: They took control of my mind and made me witness my worst fear

Ava: And what was it?

Peter: You….. Dying in my arms (Peter then took his mask off as tears rolled down his cheeks)

Ava: I don't know what to say except I will always be here with …. You (she says as she kisses him)

**So I'm thinking one more chapter to finish the story sound good?**


End file.
